Un baiser volé
by Rajhna
Summary: [OS JPLE]Elle ne voulait pas de lui, alors il avait abandonné! Mais quand il l'a vu jouer à ce jeu stupide qu'on appelle Colinmaillard, il n'a pas pu stopper ses pas... Il le regrettait! Lily lui en voudrait si elle l'apprenait!


Un petit OS sur James et Lily ! Ecris depuis plusieurs semaines déjà ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Faites-le-moi savoir !!!

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture à tous !**

**Un baiser volé**

Je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Au moment où cela est arrivé, je ne pensais pas aux conséquences. D'ailleurs, je pensais qu'il n'y en aurait pas du tout. Mais je me suis trompé. Comment étais-je censé savoir que Lily ferait une telle enquête pour connaître celui qui avait osé lui voler un baiser ?

C'était au mois de juin. Nous venions de terminer nos Aspics. Il nous restait un peu plus de deux semaines devant nous pour nous amuser et profiter du soleil de juin avant d'avancer vers une nouvelle vie. Maintenant que le stress des examens était passé, les filles de notre classe s'amusaient comme des gamines. C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'elles ne pourraient plus se voir autant une fois l'école terminée qu'elles profitaient de leurs derniers jours à Poudlard. 

Il y en avait beaucoup qui étaient partis à Pré Au Lard. Elles jouaient un jeu stupide, le colin-maillard. Une fille avait les yeux bandé et devait attraper quelqu'un mais elles ne restaient pas à la même place, ce serait trop simple sinon.

Au loin, nous, les maraudeurs, étions assis sur l'herbe. Sauf Sirius qui s'était endormi. Remus lisait un livre et Peter essayait de suivre par-dessus son épaule. Moi, je me contentais d'observer les filles de ma classe, particulièrement une certaine rousse aux grands yeux émeraude.

J'étais amoureux d'elle. Depuis bien longtemps. Et chaque fois que je venais vers elle pour lui demander de sortir avec, elle me criait dessus. Finalement, j'avais laissé tomber. En tout cas, cela lui faisait des vacances, elle n'avait attendu que cela.

- Je ne t'embêterai plus Evans. Si tu ne veux pas, à quoi bon te forcer ?  
- Tu sais Potter, pour la première fois, je ne vais pas te crier dessus. Si tu savais à quel point, tu me rends heureuse. Merci.

Cela m'avait fait mal de savoir à quel point elle pouvait être heureuse que je ne lui parle plus. Puis, je m'y étais fait ! Je me contentais de l'ignorer et cela ne la dérangeait pas. J'avais même espéré qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'y habituer mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Elle me détestait vraiment.

Avec un soupir, je m'allonge aux côtés de Sirius en observant le ciel. Elle était tellement belle et pourtant si inaccessible. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas amoureuse de moi ? Cela aurait été plus simple. Elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour son avenir puisque je serais à ses côtés. Comment le savais-je ? Je l'ai entendu. Je sais je n'aurais pas dû mais c'était plus fort que moi. Elle avait peur de ce que le destin lui réservait. Elle n'avait pas confiance justement à ce destin. Elle avait confiance en personne. Elle avait tord. Si elle me faisait confiance, je lui promettrais de ne jamais la quitter.

En parlant de mon propre avenir, j'ai une idée précise de ce que je veux devenir : Auror. Les forces du mal commencent à prendre le pouvoir alors nous devons les arrêter. Et ils ont besoin d'Aurors pour cela. Je suis un très bon élève, je sais que je peux y arriver.

- James, tu as répondu quoi à la question 58 pour l'épreuve de métamorphose ?

Je relève la tête et me tourne vers Remus.

- Rappelle-moi la question.

Mais je ne l'écoute plus : c'est à Lily qu'on bande les yeux à présent. De magnifiques yeux d'ailleurs.

- La formule pour transformer des objets lourds en objets légers ?

J'observe Lily qui tente d'attraper ses amies mais elles reculent chaque fois qu'elle s'apprête à y arriver.

Remus ne réitère pas sa question voyant que j'étais beaucoup trop occupé à contempler Lily. Le manège dura cinq bonnes minutes avant que les filles ne se regroupent et se chuchotent quelque chose tandis que Lily continue à les chercher.

- Peter, cela te dirait de venir avec moi à la bibliothèque ? demande Remus. Sirius, James, on se retrouve dans la salle commune.

Mais comme je ne semble pas lui répondre, il me tire la manche.

- James, pourrais-tu m'écouter ?  
- Désolé Remus, que disais-tu ?  
- Peter et moi allons à la bibliothèque pour faire une recherche sur la réponse de la question n°58, vu que Monsieur n'est pas disposé à me répondre.  
- A quoi cela te sert-il de faire une recherche ? Tu ne peux pas attendre les résultats ?  
- Je te signale que j'ai un doute, et si un jour je dois m'en servir autant que je le sache. D'ailleurs, Peter non plus ne s'en rappelle pas. Et comme nous avons l'air de nous ennuyer, un petit saut à la bibliothèque ne nous fera pas de mal.  
- Je ne te comprendrais jamais.  
- Nous non plus, on ne comprendra jamais comment tu peux t'intéresser à un spectacle aussi stupide, dit-il en désignant l'endroit où James fixait auparavant.  
- D'accord c'est bon, tu as gagné.

Remus a un petit sourire et s'en va avec Peter tandis que je reprends mon observation. Mais à ma grande surprise, les amies de Lily ne sont plus là. Seule Lily continue de chercher dans le vide.

Je me lève en parcourant le parc du regard. Pourquoi les filles sont-elles parties sans Lily ? Pourquoi ne lui ont-elles pas dit qu'elles ne voulaient plus jouer et qu'elles rentraient ? Pourquoi avoir laissé Lily seule ?

Je m'approche vers l'endroit où les filles étaient en train de jouer tout en essayant de repérer mes camarades de classe. Peut-être s'étaient-elles cachées ? Comme je parlais avec Remus, je n'avais pas remarqué leur disparition. Avaient-elles vraiment laissé Lily ? C'est étrange. D'habitude, elles ne se séparent jamais.

Je me dirige vers Lily avec encore quelques petits regards en arrière lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon bras.

- Enfin !!! s'exclame Lily.

Je retire mon bras de sa main et elle fait la moue. Elle est tellement mignonne. Et c'est là que je ne pense plus à rien. Je ne vois qu'elle. Elle essaye de m'attraper. Sans doute la dernière fois que je la verrais aussi proche de moi.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer contre moi et l'embrasser pour lui prouver à quel point je l'aime. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'énerve contre moi.

Je me réveille lorsque je vois ses mains qui tiennent mes bras fermement.

- Je t'ai trouvé. Tu ne pourras plus t'échapper.

Je vois qu'elle semble un peu surprise, puis elle remonte ses mains vers mes épaules et l'étonnement se peint sur son visage. Elle s'apprête à poser ses deux mains sur mon visage mais je lui attrape les poignets et la regarde. Elle s'agite.

- Qui…qui es-tu ? Sandy, Cécile, Laurine… où êtes-vous ?

J'hésite à lui répondre.

Finalement je l'attire à moi et la garde dans mes bras. Elle ne semble pas apprécier ce geste.

- Lâche-moi. Comment oses-tu …

Et voilà… je lui ai volé un baiser.

Et lorsque je me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire, elle reste immobile devant moi beaucoup trop surprise.

Au moment où elle commence à réagir, je disparais.

Comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareille ? Sans son consentement en plus ? Juste parce que j'en avais envie ? Et puis, valait mieux que j'oublie. Mais fallait-il encore que je puisse le faire ? Lily s'est décidée à chercher qui avait été celui qui l'avait embrassée. C'était peine perdue n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait un nombre incalculable de garçons. Comment pourrait-elle me retrouver ?

Je regrette mon acte, pas parce que Lily me cherche mais parce que non seulement je n'aurais pas dû le faire mais aussi parce que cela tracasse Lily. Elle devrait essayer d'oublier et profiter de ses derniers moments à Poudlard mais non, elle se met à me chercher. J'aimerais lui dire que c'est moi pour qu'elle ne s'en préoccupe plus mais je ne sais même pas comment le lui dire. 

**oOoOo  
**

- Lily, arrête de le chercher. Tu ne le trouveras pas.  
- De toute façon, tout est de votre faute. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris par la tête de me laisser seule…  
- Nous sommes désolées Lily, nous voulions te jouer une petite farce, nous ne pensions pas qu'il t'arriverait une chose pareille.

Lily soupire.

Je suis assis dans un des sofas en train de jouer une partie de cartes avec Sirius et j'écoute la petite conversation. Je m'en veux. 

**oOoOo  
**

- James, n'as-tu rien envie de faire aux Serpentard ?  
- Tu sais Sirius, peut-être devrions-nous rien faire justement ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que maintenant, nous commençons une nouvelle vie, il faudrait peut-être arrêter tout ce que nous faisions.

Remus me regarde les yeux ronds. A partir du moment où nous poserons un pied dehors, nous serons considérés comme des grands. Nous ne pourrons plus faire ce genre de blagues et d'ailleurs, cela ne m'intéresse plus. Je prends mes responsabilités bien au sérieux.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle alors que Sirius se met à réfléchir. Sirius ne grandira sans doute jamais. Il a toujours aimé s'amuser, c'est peut-être parce qu'on lui a volé son enfance. Avec moi, il a compris ce qu'était le mot « s'amuser », du coup, il ne veut pas que ça se termine comme ça.

Tout en réfléchissant, je ne fais pas attention aux gens en face de moi et je me heurte à une jeune fille. Je la rattrape de justesse et je reconnais Lily. Je la relève immédiatement et la lâche.

- Désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

Et je m'en vais suivis de mes amis. 

oOoOo 

De son côté, Lily se met à réfléchir. Non seulement, c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait avec James depuis qu'il avait décidé de l'ignorer et deuxièmement, il y avait quelque chose … lorsqu'ils s'étaient percutés, il y avait…

Elle pensa alors au garçon qui l'avait embrassé. Et si… ce n'est qu'une hypothèse… Et si le garçon qui l'avait embrassée était James ? Cette pensée ne lui avait jamais frôlé l'esprit, elle ne pensait plus à lui. Et s'il n'avait jamais cessé de lui courir après même après lui avoir clairement déclaré qu'il ne viendrait plus vers elle ?

Qui d'autres auraient voulu l'embrasser ? On pouvait éliminer les Serpentard. Ne restait que les Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. On pouvait aussi supprimer toutes les personnes plus petites qu'elle, à savoir tous les garçons qui se trouvaient en première, deuxième, troisième, quatrième voir cinquième année.  
En y réfléchissant bien, James correspondait à tous les critères de la personne avec une tête de plus qu'elle, un garçon qui lui avait toujours couru après, et celui qui serait bien plus prêt à se cacher qu'à se montrer.

Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives. Peut-être que James n'avait rien fait. Et puis, il ne l'embêtait plus alors pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ?

Depuis plus d'un mois, James lui avait avoué qu'il ne chercherait jamais à l'obliger à sortir avec, et il avait également décidé qu'il ne lui adresserait plus la parole. Elle en avait été heureuse. Cela lui faisait du bien. Mais il y avait aussi ce sentiment de vide. Non pas qu'elle le regrettât mais elle n'aimait pas les changements. Le brusque comportement de James envers elle la déstabilisait. Depuis plus de trois ans, elle avait été comme habituée à le voir, le supporter, aujourd'hui cela lui faisait bizarre qu'il ne vienne plus à elle.

D'ailleurs, elle ne lui en voulait plus de l'avoir harcelée pendant des années. Elle avait oublié. Elle devait bien le faire puisqu'il tenait sa promesse. 

**oOoOo  
**

Elle était encore installée dans un des sofas dans la salle commune lorsqu'une personne se mit devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et fut surprise de voir James Potter devant elle.

Elle ne le provoqua pas et attendit qu'il prenne la parole. Il prit place face à elle.

- Lily, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Il préféra la regarder plutôt que de baisser la tête.

- L'autre jour lorsque tu jouais avec tes amies… c'était moi… moi qui t'ai volé un baiser.

Lily sursauta et se leva brusquement.

- Quoi ?  
- Je suis désolé Lily. Je m'en veux. Mais lorsque je t'ai eu face à moi, je voulais te serrer dans mes bras. Je n'aurais plus eu l'occasion de le faire.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison…  
- Je sais et je le regrette. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que j'oublie mais lorsque tu as commencé à chercher cet inconnu, je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'ai été stupide, c'est pourquoi au lieu que tu te tracasses la tête avec ça, j'ai préféré te révéler la vérité.  
- Et tu crois que ça allège ton erreur ?  
- Bien sur que non. Et je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner. Bien que j'ai une idée de ce que tu me demanderas de faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, ne plus te montrer mon visage jusqu'à la fin de l'année n'est pas un problème pour moi.

Lily dut se retenir pour ne pas le gifler. Comment avait-il osé l'embrasser ? Comment avait-il pu se rabaisser à ce point alors qu'elle avait commencé à lui pardonner toutes ces années où il l'avait harcelée ?

- Tu es détestable James. Je ne pourrais jamais forger une bonne opinion de toi.  
- Je suis désolé.

Et il l'était réellement, constata Lily. Il n'y avait pas de lueur de joie au fond de ses yeux, ni un sourire qui s'apprêtait à étirer ses lèvres.

- Très bien, faisons comme cela. Tu ne t'approches plus de moi à moins de 10 mètres et j'accepte tes excuses.

James se contenta de s'en aller. Qu'y avait-il à répondre ? C'était sa faute, il méritait bien ça. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment une punition parce que justement il ne comptait plus l'approcher. Il faisait une nouvelle vie et dans sa nouvelle vie, Lily n'existerait pas. 

**oOoOo  
**

La première semaine s'écoula rapidement et James avait respecté le choix de Lily à savoir qu'il n'était jamais dans les parages lorsque Lily se trouvait quelque part. Elle l'avait bien aperçu de temps en temps mais il ne semblait jamais la voir à ce moment-là ou bien il disparaissait quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, mais durant toute cette semaine, elle n'avait pas cessé de le chercher. Elle était bien incapable de s'avouer elle-même que la présence de James lui manquait… un peu ?

Et puis, ils ne se reverraient plus. Qu'importe n'est-ce pas ? Non… il y avait cette petite boule au fond de sa poitrine qui la rendait mélancolique. C'était peut-être dû au fait de quitter Poudlard ?

Et puisqu'ils allaient emprunter un chemin différent, pourquoi ne pas enterrer la hache de guerre ? Après tout, ils n'allaient plus se revoir. Pourquoi ne pas faire semblant qu'ils avaient été de bons amis. Pourquoi cette haine pour la fin d'une belle année ?

- James.

Il fut surpris de la voir devant lui.

- Tu as fais ce que j'ai demandé et je sais que tu le feras jusqu'au bout mais j'ai changé d'avis. C'est notre dernière semaine à Poudlard, pourquoi ne pas devenir amis et oublier tous ces moments de haine ? Enfin je veux dire que de toute façon, nous ne nous reverrons plus, alors pourquoi ne pas terminer l'année en beauté ? On pourrait faire semblant de s'entendre … ou juste essayer jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Si ça te fait plaisir, pourquoi pas ?

Aucune lueur de joie, un manque de réaction total, comme si cela ne lui apporterait pas grand chose. Elle se maudit intérieurement de lui avoir demandé une telle requête. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'apprécier un temps soit peu.

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière même si elle le regretterait.

Elle décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés sous le regard médusé de James.

- Tu n'as rien à raconter ? 

**oOoOo  
**

Durant toute cette petite semaine, Lily avait appris à connaître James. C'est vrai que parfois, ses manies revenaient. Cela l'énervait quelques secondes mais après cela la faisait sourire. Il lui avait appris beaucoup de choses par ailleurs, le Quidditch entre autre et des choses dans le monde de la sorcellerie que Lily ne connaissait pas.

Elle était triste d'avoir accepté l'amitié de James qu'une semaine avant la fin de ses années à Poudlard, elle avait perdu vraiment beaucoup de temps. Ils étaient maintenant à la gare et devaient se quitter.

Tous les deux ne parlaient pas. Lily était triste de devoir le quitter et James se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de devenir son ami.

- On… On pourra se revoir ? demanda d'une toute petite voix, Lily.

James fut étonné.

- Se revoir ?  
- Enfin su tu apprécies ma présence bien entendu et si tu n'as pas trop de travail.

James eut un sourire en coin. Et si les rôles s'inversaient ? Lily ne lui « courrait » pas juste un peu après ?

- Si tu veux, répondit-il.  
- Cool. J'ai hâte qu'on se revoit alors.

James la fixa et Lily se sentit rougir de gêne. Non seulement elle montrait son enthousiasme mais en plus elle rougissait par un simple regard de la part de James.

- Je dois y aller.

Lily fit une légère bise à la joue de James.

- A bientôt.

Et elle s'en alla tandis que James continua de l'observer. Oui, ils se reverraient sans doute. Et au fond, il avait hâte aussi.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il rejoignit Sirius. 

**Fin**


End file.
